Matador
by Calamithy
Summary: Os, yaoi Le désir est un poison... Pour Sortilège !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : AC, c'est sensuel. On va dire que c'est poérotique - poético-érotique.  
**

**Rating : T+, c'est suggéré, les mots peuvent faire naître des images cependant :D  
**

**Résumé ? Désir brut, pur, insensé  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour Sortilège, petite ensorceleuse. Ce texte m'est tombé dessus tout à l'heure et j'ai pensé à toi. Alors vala ^^  
**

**Je l'ai écrite en sortant de chez le coiffeur today... et là aussi en une 20aine de minutes.  
**

* * *

**Matador  
**

**T**

**Paris, 26 mars AC 200  
**

**T**

- Une te demande.

- …

**T**

Taureau, Taureau, Taureau

Je vois rouge, rouge, rouge quand vient le Matador

Je ne vois que le sang qui passe de mon intelligence

A mon indécence

En ta présence je deviens animal.

En ta présence je deviens vraiment, vraiment bête

**T**

- Quatre ? Oh, Quatre ? Lève les yeux de ton portable cinq secondes.

- …

**T**

Taureau, Taureau, Taureau, je suis.

Avance, Torero.

Avance, je perds patience

Des années que j'endure cette danse.

Des années que je durcis.

Des années que j'ondule.

Que je rêve de ton…

Rien ne s'y prête si ce n'est une promiscuité.

Une amitié borderline.

**T**

- Quatre, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Effectivement.

**T**

Je ne sais pas comment te dire

Que ton corps m'attire

Que mon cœur est un sablier sans fin

Que le temps s'écoule et que ça n'atténue rien

Que le désir est le plus beau poison du monde

Un poison dont on ne veut pas guérir

Un poison que l'on veut transmettre

Pour mourir et renaître

A deux.

**T**

- ?

- Je ne réponds pas à une injonction. En revanche je réponds à un bonjour, Trowa.

**T**

Quand tu pénètres une pièce

C'est pile ou face

Je m'allonge ou je m'efface

Je cède à ton odeur, ton regard, ta peau

Je cède à m'en briser les os

A en oindre ma main

Cette tension me tue et tu as tort

Tort de rester là, le poison est retors

Mais il me nourrit.

Mon appétit grandit, mon corps se tend, mon ventre se tord.

Cette tension me tue.

Que monte ma petite mort

Cette petite bête qui monte, qui monte, qui monte

Et ne redescend jamais quand il le faut

**T**

- Je ne m'appelle pas bonjour et tu me réponds pourtant.

- …

- Tiens, un sourire.

- …

- Quatre ?

**T**

Je te regarde si fort que je t'en agresse

Je ressens si fort que ça ne peut que se voir

Je ne capte rien de toi, rien qui ne m'intéresse

Rien qui ne fasse écho à mon envie

Rien qui ne fasse résonner mon empathie

Notre amitié est interférence

Tu ne vois qu'elle, Torero.

Regarde-moi.

Regarde.

**T**

- …

- Quatre, ça ne va pas ?

**T**

Regarde, comme je te veux.

Regarde.

De mes yeux à ton corps je crée un pont solide

Je veux que tu l'empruntes

Je veux ton empreinte

Je veux que tu me marques à ton fer de lance

Torero.

Regarde-moi.

Si ça va ?

Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Des problèmes de vue, peut-être ?

**T**

- Ca va…

- Tu es rouge.

**T**

Ce n'est pas la vue, Torero.

C'est le cerveau.

Tu interprètes comme un pied

Tu évalues mal l'animal.

Ça peut te perdre, Matador.

Je vais t'aider.

Un signe de tête et j'ai le feu aux joues

**T**

- Ah ?

- Oui.

**T**

Une poignée de main et j'ai le feu aux fesses

- J'ai chaud.

- Ton bureau est peut-être trop…

**T**

Ta voix dans ce bureau vole jusqu'à mon oreille… et…

je veux du sexe

**T**

- Oui, il est _trop_. Et je ne suis pas _assez_.

**T**

Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Ai-je seulement envie d'être raisonné ?

**T**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais un sudoku, Trowa.

**T**

Je raisonne assez pour 1000.

Je raisonne au lieu de penser.

Je tergiverse au lieu de vivre.

Je laisse l'humour figer le désir mais c'est éphémère.

Je te veux tellement que ma pudeur s'envole.

Je suis au point de rupture tant pis pour toi.

En ta présence je deviens vraiment, vraiment bête

Mon orgueil reste. Je suis un taureau.

**T**

- …

- Puisqu'il te faut un sous-titre, je me lève de mon bureau…

- …

- … et j'ouvre ma chemise pression par pression. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac…

**T**

Jusqu'à présent je cédais dans ma tête, mais les faits sont là

Tu ne me touches toujours pas

Pas comme je le veux

Pas comme tu le dois

Alors quand tu viens je me couche

… en pensée

**T**

- …

- J'ai encore chaud… Ah, il reste des glaçons dans le distributeur.

- Le privilège d'avoir un distributeur personnel.

- Le privilège d'être Quatre Raberba Winner. Toi aussi tu veux sucer des glaçons ?

- Je suis pas sûr que Duo approuve.

**T**

Quand tu entres mon espace, je reste et je savoure

Je rêve qu'on se picore

Que l'on se pique des autres

Que l'on s'épingle

Que l'on nourrisse les flammes à coup de bûches

Que la frustration ne soit que la cendre d'un désir-phénix

Que mon prénom dans ta bouche soit le souffle d'un volcan.

Que ma langue soit ta lave quand tu viens chercher mon noyau

Quand on devient magma

**T**

- Je ne te demande pas si Duo approuve, Trowa. Je te demande si tu veux sucer des glaçons.

- Non merci.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes.

- Quoi, c'est de l'eau de source ?

**T**

Et quand le rêve est trop vrai, quand l'envie est trop, juste trop

Quand mes dents mordent ma lèvre comme je dévorerai les tiennes

Quand le taureau que je suis t'empalerait n'importe où pourvu que tu te donnes

Je m'efface

Pour mieux revenir

Pour reprendre contenance

Mais les verres d'eau glacée quand on brûle sont des baumes temporaires.

Je suis trop altéré pour être désaltéré

Avec un substitut. Avec de l'humour.

A sucer des glaçons on ne devient pas froid

A ruminer on digère. Mais on n'avance pas.

Taureau, Taureau, Taureau…

Tu tardes trop mon Matador

Je vais venir te chercher

Je te croque des yeux.

Je me lèche les lèvres.

Je croque le froid.

Je brise la glace.

**T**

- C'est de la bonne.

**T**

Taureau, Taureau, Taureau, je suis

Je m'allonge dans mes rêves, mon Torero.

Je m'allonge.

Ou je m'efface.

En ta présence je deviens animal.

En ta présence je deviens vraiment, vraiment bête

J'ai décidé que j'allais vraiment, vraiment l'assumer

Vraiment t'assumer.

Te monter.

Te dompter

Tango, Paso Doble

Olé.

Allez.

Au lit.

**T**

- Quatre ?

- …

**T**

Assez de danse

Assez de valse

J'attrape tes valseuses

Et ta lèvre inférieure

J'aspire

Je veux

Je veux

Je veux, je _vais_ m'allonger mais avant tout j'efface mes peurs passées.

J'efface mes doutes, j'efface mon orgueil pour avancer.

J'efface les convenances, elles m'handicapent.

J'écarte les… hmm… _obstacles_, je t'invite

Tes mains s'égarent, dans mes rêves elles étaient ma perte

Tes mains cherchent en aveugle, je veux ta canne

Je veux ma came

J'emmerde les apparences pour être moi avec fierté.

Un homme averti en vaut deux

Un taureau qui calcule n'est pas un Minotaure.

Un homme qui s'assume devient Thor

Torero, Torero, tu as porté l'estocade à maintes reprises.

Tu m'as fait craquer peut-être malgré toi.

Tu m'auras dans la peau après cette cornada.

**T**

- Quatre ?

- Baise-moi.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

Finito !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petite Ensorceleuse ! Bisous bisous

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *à peu près poétisée et fatiguée :)*


End file.
